


Staff Buddies

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Fire, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK and Donnie examine each other's weapons.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian & Donatello Hamato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Staff Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: OK this prompt is a little weird but how about the ROTMNT turtles get dimension tossed into Monkie Kid. Maybe Donnie and MK could be staff buddies.

Donnie examined the staff sitting on the table. To the naked eye, there was nothing that signaled that it wasn’t anything but an ordinary fancy staff, probably more suited for a museum. But thanks to his crystal-shifted goggles, he could see the energy readings.

“So, this is made out of steel?” Xiaotian called behind him.

“Nope! High-grade titanium!” Donnie gave the red staff a cautious poke. The energy readings on this thing could power an entire city…

There was a chuckle. “Well, at least this one won’t send me through the roof without warning-” Then there was a click, followed by a scream. Donnie sat up, glancing back. Xiaotian stared wide-eyed at all the weapons that had popped up. Then the chainsaw started revving. 

“THE STAFF IS ON FIRE!”

“NOT FIRE!”

“HELP!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I'm taking prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
